


Tumblr Prompt Fics

by SiriuslyAddictedtoReading



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, F/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starbucks, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyAddictedtoReading/pseuds/SiriuslyAddictedtoReading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write Darcyland fic based on the prompts left for me in my ask box. Will be updated weekly and also when a new chapter is finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anon Prompt: Darcy/Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> You should write Darcy/Darcy. Not sure how it would happen, maybe some Asgardian magic or so something, but trust me that girl would totally fuck herself if she had the chance.

_This is_ so _not normal_ , Darcy thought. _Actually, this is so beyond not normal that it transcends the entire realm of “not normal”!_

Staring at her … double? (Copy? Doppelganger? Magical twin?) Darcy Lewis was beyond confused and even slightly scared. Slightly was the key word here because she worked with the Avengers (well, two really), an astrophysicist, and – sometimes – Pepper Potts on a freakin’ daily basis. So seeing this clone of hers didn’t totally send her reeling.

“The hell is going on?” She asked the one other person in the room with her. Who just so happened to be the cause for this mess: Loki. For some reason, most likely boredom and the desire to see her left eyelid start to twitch _again_ , the god of mischief created an exact copy of the woman. Well, almost. This copy was wearing a significantly less amount of clothing and giving Original Darcy bedroom eyes. Well then…

“You often tell others to go ‘fuck themselves’,” the Trickster answered with a smirk while walking around Clone Darcy as if he was showing off a prize. “Now I extend the same to you”

At her shocked face his wicked smile only got wider. "Now go fuck yourself, Darcy Lewis." And with that the alien disappeared out of her bedroom with a magical flourish.

Looking at the Doppelganger in front of her, all the intern could was shrug and think, _Why not?_


	2. Prompt: Darcy/Trip or Darcy/Fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jadziabear said:  
> Writing prompt: the first time they meet, Darcy/Trip or Darcy/Fitz from Agents of SHIELD (if you're game!)

The first time they meet it has nothing to do with SHIELD and more to do with coffee. They just so happened to be in the same country, in the same city, at the same Starbucks, and had ordered the same drink. Which led to them both trying to grab it after the barista called out the order.

“Sorry dude, but this is mine,” she informed the stranger who dared to steal her coffee as she reached for it. She wasn't really sorry but hey, gotta be polite to keep the peace.

“Sorry, but no,” the stranger answered back, “this is mine.” He was confident, Darcy would give him that one and if it were any other time and if she were any other person, she was sure that she would have just given  it up with any more of a fight. But she had just pulled an all-nighter with Jane and was so not in the mood for coffee thieves this early.

Both of their hands were on the cup now, Darcy was starting to feel the heat on her palm even more now. She would either need to let go or get a cup sleeve soon. But she would not surrender. “No,” she said a bit more forcefully than the hot coffee thief. “This is mine.” She added a slight glare for effect. Coffee Thief wasn't getting the message to back off and only tightened his hand around the cup.

“Sorry again, but no. _This_ ,” he waved his free hand toward the cup, “is _mine_.”

Fed up with their arguing the same barista that set the coffee down came back to loudly call out, “Grande white mocha for Mandy!” He looked back at Darcy and the stranger one last time before going back to making drinks.

Backing away from the handoff counter Darcy eyed the stranger with embarrassment. “Sorry,” she said to him.

“Me too,” he told her. He looked about as ashamed as she felt. Considering not many strangers fight over coffee it was probably appropriate. After a moment to recover he stuck out his hand.

“I’m Trip.”

“Darcy,” she answered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm siriuslyaddictedtoreading on tumblr, stop by my ask box to leave me a prompt :)

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by my tumblr, siriuslyaddictedtoreading, send me prompts.


End file.
